


I Ship It!

by destielisstony



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Stony - Freeform, The Avengers - Freeform, This is a crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielisstony/pseuds/destielisstony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story from Fury's POV. He is portrayed as a clumsy, vulnerable guy that tries to help the Avengers, but instead usually ends up needing more help than he actually gives. Steve and Tony become a thing and Fury shipped it from the start. Enjoy! </p><p>Part one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ship It!

Ok so most people think that the director of SHIELD has it all together. I don't understand why everybody thinks that I am so with it. They think that I am some sort of rock that they can always count on. That is a lot of fucking pressure. People don't realize what it is like. I am responsible for so many peoples’ lives if I make a wrong move and someone gets hurt then that is on my head. And guess what I don't know what the hell I am doing. I manage to get people to think that I do but it is all just an act. I am falling apart on the inside but the only thing that keeps me going is the Avengers Initiative. I get to work with my favorite heroes. I love the Avengers. People always think that I carry them but in fact they carry me. If I didn't have them I'd be a sniveling mess of a man. They always have my back. And they are so freaking awesome. I mean seriously have you seen them?? They are so badass.  
Now to tell you a little about them. Steve is so old fashioned but he is always so polite and he fights for his team. He would never turn his back on them and that is what makes him a good leader. He takes the needs of the others into consideration before he makes decisions that could affect them. I can always look to him when I am stuck in a bad place because he will know what to do. Tony is an arrogant son of a bitch but I love him. His snarky sense of humor and quick wit are what the team needs when they are down. Not to mention that he is a fucking genius. And I really want a suit those things are really freaking cool but Tony is hesitant to make one for me because he thinks I might hurt somebody. I will have you know that.... wait yeah he's right I probably would hurt somebody most likely myself. Anyways, Thor is always annoyed with me because I always try to pick up the Mjolnir. I can't help it though that thing is awesome. I have seen Steve do it so why can't I. Coulson says it is because I lack upper body strength but what does he know, he can't pick it up either. Anyways Thor is pretty cool but he can also be a little intense when you first meet him. Bruce definitely has anger issues but other than that he is a good guy. He is also super smart and is always doing science experiments. Once he got mad at me because I went into his lab and accidently touched something that made me turn blue I still don't know what it was but it definitely made Bruce green. You get it green cause he is the Hulk. Haha I crack myself up. Wait what was I saying? Oh that's right. Clint is very accurate in everything from his comebacks to his shooting. He is one sarcastic son of a bitch. I wanted him to teach me Archery but every time I picked up the bow and arrow I always aimed it at myself and he is scared that one day I will end up hitting my one good eye. Natasha scares me. She doesn't put up with anyone's shit. She can kill a man three times her size by cracking his skull between her thighs. I am really glad that I am not on her bad side.  
So today Loki tried to take over New York again and I had a panic attack. It took Steve and Tony an hour to calm me down. Tony understood how I felt because he has dealt with it before and Steve knew how to calm me down. God those two make such a good team. Oh yeah about Loki's attempt to take over New York again. This time it involved giant spiders. Do you know how terrified I am of those I mean seriously I have gotten used to Loki's attempts at world domination but this went too far. Hence my panic attack. During the attack I ran on adrenaline, but when it was all over and Steve and Tony found where the spiders were coming from while Bruce, Clint, Natasha, and Thor held them off, the adrenaline ran out and Coulson found me huddled into the corner breathing into a paper bag. Anyways Steve and Tony talked to me and took me out for coffee to calm me down. I left them to talk when I felt better using the excuse that I had to fill out paper work while I secretly watched them from the building across the street. I know what you are thinking but I am not a stalker I swear, I just want to see how my newly adopted project is going to work out.  
Later on I went home to Avengers tower and no surprise, Steve and Tony were in the kitchen. They were talking about something. "Steve thank you for helping me today you have no idea how hard it was to face my fear like that." "Tony it was no trouble honestly I know how it feels, you have helped me so many times. I am glad I could return the favor." What is taking them so long to kiss? I have never taken this long to kiss a girl before so what is taking them so long?  
"Tony what happens if I do let myself fall in love with you and you get hurt on one of our missions? That could put the whole team in danger..."  
Well that was unexpected.  
"Oh cut the sappy crap Rogers. I'm not going to get hurt. Just give it a shot will ya?"  
"Tony I don't know..."  
Don't do it Fury keep your mouth shut.  
"Look Steve I really like you and I know you have some sort of feelings for me so will you just give it a shot, please for me?"  
Keep it together man keep your mouth shut. Leave. Stop eavesdropping.  
"I guess we could l maybe give it a shot but we can't tell Fury okay?"  
"And why the hell can't you tell me?"  
Shit that did it. What the hell is wrong with me?  
"Fury?" Tony says.  
"Yes?" I say in a much higher voice than I am proud of.  
"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Steve asks.  
"Maybe, but before you get angry...just hear me out," I start.  
"Okay but you've got five seconds to explain to us what you were doing." Tony says in a scolding tone.  
"Okay so I just walked in and I saw you two talking and I was about to leave when I heard Steve say something about you two being together and I just wanted to see if you two actually were going to be together." I quickly explain like a little kid trying to get out of trouble.  
"Why did you want to know?" Steve asks in a confused tone.  
"Because I ship it!!" I blurt out.  
"You what?" Steve asks.  
"What the hell does that mean?" Tony grumbles.  
"It means I want you two to be together. The whole team does actually." I explain.  
"Dude that's weird," Tony laughs.  
"Tony." Steve scolds. They exchange an amused look and then next thing I know Steve leans in and kisses Tony. "I guess that we will give it a shot," he smiles.  
"Really?" Tony asks with the biggest smile that I have ever seen on his face. "Yeah," Steve says.  
I couldn't help it. "Guys it finally happened!" I yell.  
"What happened?" Clint asks as he and Natasha come into the room holding hands.  
"Rogers and Stark finally got together," I tell him.  
"It's about time," Natasha says with a smile. Banner and Thor enter the room. Thor looked a little beat up and Bruce looked just like he does when he de-Hulks. "Were you two fighting again?" I ask.  
Bruce smiles and says, "Thor has had a bit of a loosing streak lately."  
"Shut up, Banner for some reason you have been really angry lately." Thor says.  
"You stole my pudding cup. I really like those things." Bruce counters.  
After that we all went to bed.  
The next morning we all wake up to a loud crash and then the whole tower started shaking.  
"Fuck," I thought, "Can't we just get one break?" I get up and run downstairs where everybody else is. I notice that Steve is wearing Tony's shirt.  
"What the hell was that?" Tony asks.  
"Come on I haven't even gotten my coffee yet." Natasha moans.  
"It didn't sound good," I say.  
CRASH!!!  
"Okay that was definitely not good. Where did I put my shield?" Steve asks.  
"Here it is." Clint says handing it to him.  
"Okay. Tony put on the suit, Clint go get your bow and arrow, Natasha go get your weapons and find Fury a gun, Thor summon the Mjolnir and come with me, Bruce hulk up and get ready to smash, and Fury go with Natasha and call SHIELD. Meet Thor and me downstairs as soon as your done. Okay?" Steve says in a clam voice.  
"Okay Steve be careful." Tony says. We all split up.  
"Okay Fury there is a phone in the room where my weapons are, you call while I get them all together."  
"Okay." I run to the phone and dial the number. "Hello?" Coulson answers.  
"Coulson, we've got a big problem at the tower we need reinforcements and fast." I say.  
"But why..."  
"There is no time to explain just bring help!" I interrupt.  
"Fine okay," Coulson says, "help is on it's way."  
"Thanks," I hang up. "SHIELD is on it's way with help," I tell Natasha.  
"Great let's go," Natasha says handing me a gun.  
We run downstairs to find complete and utter chaos. A bunch of these weird looking gigantic alien rat things were tearing things apart. Thor was hitting them. Hulk was smashing them. Barton was firing arrows at their eyes. Tony was blasting them but he looked different, he looked worried. I realized that I couldn't see Steve.  
"Fury behind you!" Clint yells. I turn and fire at the thing that was about to eat me.  
"What the hell are these things?" I ask.  
"Asagardian Raliens" Thor says.  
"Dude really that is what you are calling them?" Clint laughs.  
"You've got a better one?" I counter.  
Clint stops laughing. "No."  
"Then shut up we've got more important things to deal with," Tony says. "Has anyone seen Steve?" he asks as he hits another Ralien with his repulsor.  
"I thought he went that way," Thor says as he point towards the next room. Hulk pounds his giant green fist into the last Ralien's head. And suddenly, things got quiet. We all walk into the room looking for Steve and find him lying on the floor unconscious with Loki and Hydra standing on the opposite side of the room.  
TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
